poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Aladar and Kron's fight
Here's how Aladar and Kron's fight goes in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Dinosaur. cuts back to the herd Kron: We have to keep trying. Our survival, our future, is over these rocks. Now let's go home! the herd doesn't move as Iron looks back, and sees the orphan Iguanodons Kron: You'll make it. them Won't you boys? Neera: No! Kron: Watch them! They're though! them If they can do it, so can you! Neera looks back and sees the herd climbing up the rocks, as Iron smiles Aladar and our heroes: KRON!! Neera: gasps Brian, Sylveon, Dawn, Peter, Little Bear, the Crystal Prep Girls, Team Natsu, Blythe, and Zoe run up Aladar: Get the herd out of here! A Carnotaur's coming! Brian: Yeah, and so is Sharptooth! herd gasps in shock Kron: Keep moving! Blythe Baxter: Wait! We've made it to the valley! There's a safer way! herd gasps in shock again and look back at Kron Kron: Go on, show 'em! the orphan dinosaurs Neera: Kron, listen to them! Aladar: Look, we gotta go now! Kron: Go where? Straight to the Carnotaurs?! Aladar: If we hurry, we can get around them! You can't get over those rocks! There's a sheer drop on the other side! Kron angrily shoves the orphan dinosaurs more Aladar: You're gonna kill the herd! We know a way to the valley, and everybody can make it! Now follow us! Brian: That's right Kron! Besides, you're a terrible leader! A leader is suppose to care for others, you just leave the sick, the weak, the elderly, and the young to die to be fed by predators! his finger at him Besides, you never cared for the herd anyway! You would't share the water, your we're attempting to leave Bayleene, Eema, and Url behind because of how old they are, and you just cared for yourself, your leadership, and just determine to get to the Nesting Grounds! In fact, you don't deserve to be a leader! Come on guys. Kron starts to get angry Neera: Kron! to stop him, but pushes her out of the way and lands on the ground Kron: They're staying with me! Erza Scarlet: They're not staying with you! They're coming with us! Little Bear: Yeah, and let me get this straight, Kron. You wanna take possibly the last survivors after the meteor touch down and nearly destroyed them, and now you want them to climb over a cliff that leads to a thousand foot drop to kill them all, and not get to the Nesting Grounds, and raise they're future offspring? That's never gonna happen! Espeon: But aside from all of that Kron, you're not a true leader! You're nothing but a coward! Aladar: Alright, let's go. Kron growls and charges at Aladar Kron: ROAR!!!!!! Wendy Marvell: Aladar, watch out! Kron tackles Aladar but Aladar kicks him off and soon they begin to fight as Neera watches and she comes down from the rocks Brian: Kron, we don't wanna fight you, we just want to get the herd to the Nesting Grounds safer and properly! Kron doesn't pay attention and wack's Brian with his tail and makes him hit the rocks knocking him out cold Sylveon: BRIAN! Stewie: Dah, Brian! Lois: Oh, my God! run up to Brian, as Aladar gets angry at Kron for hurting his best friend as Kron charges at Aladar, and Aladar shoves Kron to the ground as Neera cuts in through 2 Iguanodon's and watches. And so does some of our heroes with shock faces, with Wendy covering her mouth. Then Kron kicks some dust into Aladar's face and slashes him with his thumb spike, then out of rage he wack's him with his tail and Aladar hits the rocky walls. Making him weak to stand as Kron stands for a killing blow Kron: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! his thumb spike up, and gets ready to kill him. But Neera pushes him out of the way which surprises the herd, our heroes, and Kron himself Natsu Dragneel: Neera, you saved him! sighs and Brian soon regains consciousness Sylveon: Brian! Brian: Guys! to get back up but as trouble doing so Rick Sanchez: Brian take it easy, you're hurt really bad. Brian: over and sees Aladar on the ground Aladar! back up and he goes and Neera turns to Aladar as well, and they help them get back up and they walk with him as Kron gets back up surprised and angry Kron: NEERA!!!!!! echoes as Neera gets shocked, as Kron heart broken to see his only sister betrayed by him soon the herd and our heroes follow Brian, Aladar, and Neera as they leave Kron. And Neera grooms Aladar as he does the same thing, when.. Dinosaur: ROAR!!!!!! Peter: (as Rhodey) Oh, this ain't gonna be good. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series